Pulse oximetry is a technology that enables the non-invasive monitoring of a patient's arterial blood oxygen saturation and other parameters. Medical devices that relate to pulse oximetry are implemented in clinical settings as well as in fitness and wellness applications. For clinical or otherwise “critical” applications, a medical device typically includes complex electronics and signal processing, which can involve relatively high manufacturing costs and power consumption.
In fitness and wellness applications, a reusable medical device is typically used. In some instances, the reusable medical device is a wireless reusable medical device. However, due to the power consumption, weight, size, and ergonomic issues associated with the wireless reusable medical device, the wireless medical device is used for a limited amount of time, such as during breaks that occur throughout an exercise activity. For example, conventional reusable wireless oximeters can be heavy, only present measurement values as integer numbers (e.g., no decimals), cannot display oxygen saturation values above one hundred percent, and may not be designed to be attached to the user during exercise or similar activities. As a result, users typically take breaks during exercise (e.g., stop exercising) to measure their oxygen saturation with a pulse oximeter. The users may also measure their oxygen saturation before and after exercise. However, this process may not be very effective given that the users cannot obtain measurements during exercise. Additionally, the users cannot expand their physiological limits, such as maximum heart rate and improved oxygen saturation, in real-time during exercise.